Love Of My Life
by Citrinewarrior
Summary: Soul realizes that his relationship with Maka isn't going anywhere, so he employs Black Star to help him out.
1. Intro To Issue

"Soul, we need to go!" Maka cried, exasperated with Soul's antics. He had been riding up and down the street over and over again with his shiny new orange motorcycle.

"Relax. I'll only be a minute." Soul smirked to himself.

"Soul, we've been out here for almost an hour."

"Pfft, like you're in a hurry to get to school."

"Yes, because I get in trouble if I'm late, and I _still _get in trouble if I show up without you."

"Alright, fine." He stopped his motorcycle so she could get on it, and then sped off at top speed.

When they reached the school, Soul came to an abrupt stop, enough so that he almost threw the two of them from the vehicle in the process.

"Not bad." Soul mumbled to himself. He checked his watch. "And we've still got 30 seconds till first period."

"30 seconds?" Maka exclaimed. "We gotta go!" With that, she grabbed soul by His headband and dragged him through the doors of the DWMA.

Unfortunately, soul and Maka had two different homerooms, so they split up early on. Black Star Joined Soul on his way, since they shared a homeroom.

"So…how's Maka?" Black Star asked knowingly, raising his eyebrows. Soul blushed and looked away.

"You like Her so much!" Black Star had settled for referring to Maka as "Her", but he put so much emphasis on it that he would be better off just saying Maka.

"Acknowledged." Soul replied, his blush spreading.

"Dude, you should make a move on Her. I'm sure she'd like it." Black star suggested.

"But…" Soul murmured. "If it doesn't work out, it would ruin our fighting dynamic."

"Tsubaki said that if you love someone and they love you, anything is possible."

"Well you actually remembered something useful." Soul remarked.


	2. Soul's Self-Confrontation

That night, Soul lay in his bed, thinking on what Black Star had said. His homework (it probably Wasn't going to get done) and made a noise of frustration. He normally didn't obsess over his relationship with Maka, but sometimes he felt so insecure._Maybe I should talk to her about it, _he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Maka calling from the first floor.

"Soul, come on, it's time to eat!"

"Coming." He murmured, lazily sitting up in his bed.

When he made in downstairs, a knot formed in his looked so cute,and she seemed so happy. She smiled pleasantly at him when he sat himself on the handed him a plate with curry on it. he slurped, mostly to himself, and promptly began to stuff his face in it. Maka smirked at him, happy that he liked the food she cooked although he could use some _serious_ table manners. When he was finished eating. he relaxed, laying back against the couch (trying to make him eat in the kitchen was a fruitless effort). when she was absolutely sure he was done...

"MAKA CHOP!" She hit him with a book.

"Ouch, what did I do?" Soul asked.

"Eat with your chopsticks, not with you face."

"Yeah, yeah-hey, where are you going?"

"I have to pick something up for school tomorrow-Be in bed by ten." Maka said, walking out the door.

"Yes, mother dearest." soul Murmured sarcastically.


	3. I need your help

Of course, Soul had his own plans, and they didn't include getting to bed at ten. As soon as Maka closed the door, Soul scrambled for his phone and called Black Star.

"Hey, Black Star."

"Hey, Soul. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me out." Soul said, Smiling his usual toothy grin.

"I assume this has something to do with Maka?"

"What has something to do with Maka?" A feminine voice asked. put Black Star put his phone on speakerphone so she could hear.

"It's Soul." He said.

"Star, I need an excuse so I can take Maka to dinner, and since you are the _King _of excuses , I thought maybe you could come up with something for me." Soul said.

"Well..."

"Hey, I gotta go, tell me what you've got tomorrow at school. Cool?"

"Cool." Black Star hung up the phone, grinning like a maniac.

"...What was that about?" Tsubaki asked, an amused look on her face.

"Soul likes Maka!" Black Star blurted out, mentally slapping himself afterwards.

"It's a natural reaction." Tsubaki said, smiling gently. "Having a bond like that with someone, it's only natural that you would develop a crush on them, now go to bed Black Star, It's late."

"Fine. But only because my godliness commands it!" He threw his phone across the room and jumped into bed.


	4. Helpful Little Kitty

Soul awakened to the sound of rain tapping gently on his window. He turned his head, only to see that Blair was curled up beside his chest, sleeping soundly. The little cat was starting to grow on him-he could deal without her constant nudity, though. He had sensed Maka's wavelength nearby, telling him she was asleep still.

"Blair thinks you should go and sleep with Maka in her room, Nya~!" Blair said. "It would definitely help you towards your...goal."

"Hey Blair." Soul greeted, ignoring her earlier statement. "What do you want?"

"Get up, Soul! Blair wants to play!"

"Fine."

Maka woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. _Man, it's four PM-__and a Thursday, _She thought. She threw on some quick clothing and dashed downstairs to eat.

When she got there, she saw soul on the couch, cat wrestling with Blair. They rolled around on the couch for a bit before falling to the floor, Blair standing on his chest.

"Blair wins!" she mewed.

"I submit." soul said enthusiastically, crawling back onto the couch. He then noticed Maka watching them intently. "Hey there, Maka." he said.

"Yeah, hey Maka-Nya~!"

"Mornin' guys." she yawned. Blair had noticed the way Soul's eyes had lit up when Maka entered the room, not like when they were wrestling- more like a look of passion and desire, love and adoration that made his eyes seem dull at any other moment. She slipped under the couch, just enough that she wasn't visible.

"I gotta get to school." Maka said, moving towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't." Soul replied, grabbing her waist and pulling her down on the couch with him. "You look tired."

She squealed at his sudden action."I'm not you, Soul. I can't just not go because I don't feel like it."

"Going there while running on 4 hours of sleep isn't healthy at all , you wont even learn. You should stay here with me and relax."

"Fine." she sighed, snuggling up to his chest. She heard him sigh contentedly, letting his head rest on her own. He was about to ask her what she thought of him, but he realized that she was sleeping gently. he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before settling into sleep as well.

"Blair thinks that is soooo cute!" she meowed, crawling out from under the couch. "Good move, Soul!"


	5. Black Star's Overkill

When soul had awoken, he looked down to see Maka napping peacefully on his chest. It was late, that he could tell by looking out the window. He nudged Maka gently, rousing her from her sleep.  
"Hrmm?" She asked him, still in the grip of sleep.  
"Get up. It's not cool to sleep the day away."  
Maka looked out the window. "I think it's too late for that." And she nipped his chest.  
"Ah!" He squirmed and grabbed her waist again, restricting her squealed. Just when They began full-scale playful teasing, Blair squeezed out from under the couch.  
"Blair thinks you should take that upstairs." She said shamelessly.  
"Blair, we weren't even thinking like that you little-nevermind." Soul stated firmly. "Maka, is there anything in the fridge?"  
"Yeah, I bought some new stuff yesterday." she said. They walked into the kitchen for some food, and there it was.

Or should I say, there it wasn't.

Where the refrigerator would have been, there was a definitive oil line, but no fridge. Maka seemed in a state of shock, walking over and felling the air where the fridge would be, as if she didn't believe it really wasn't there.  
Soul didn't get why the refrigerator wasn't there, but suddenly the phone conversation with Black Star came back to mind. So, this was his excuse for Soul getting to take maka out. This was gonna be interesting.  
"Blair thinks you should take Maka to dinner, Nya~!" Blair said.  
"It IS my turn to cook..." Soul agreed subtely with Blairs statement.  
"Awesome!" Maka said, voice laced with Exitement.  



	6. Girl Talk

It had turned out that all the places they could have gone for dinner were closed, so they settled for ordering a pizza-the only issue they had was deciding what to put on it. They eventually decided on sausage and pepperoni. Blair fumed the whole ride home, scratching at Soul's face as he tried to drive _without _hitting everything on the sidewalk.  
"Blair wants fish! Go back and get Blair some fish!" Blair screeched.  
"Blair, you said you wanted pizza twenty minutes ago." Soul stated.

"Blair thought you were gonna put fish on the pizza! Now she has to get a man to buy it for her!" She gave it a bit of thought. "Or maybe Soul can buy it for Blair!"

"No." Soul deadpanned. Maka felt a prickle of irritation go surge through her body, and she fisted her hands against Soul's shirt as he abruptly stopped his motorcycle. He took the pizza box from Maka's hands and walked through the front door he had so conveniently left open. Maka walked in after him, making sure to step on Blair's tail as she did. Blair indignantly licked her tail, jumping on Maka's shoulder.

"Maka, we need to talk." She said a crafty look in her eye. Soul didn't hear Blair, so he called to Maka.

"I'm going upstairs, if you need Me." he said, and sulked upstairs. Blair jumped off Maka and onto the soft couch.

"What do you want, Blair?" Maka asked.

"Blair wants to know what Maka thinks about Soul. And Blair wants honesty!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Maka exclaimed.

"Fine." Blair said. "I'll cut to the chase. Do you like him or not?"

Maka blushed hard. "I-I'm not sure...He does always look out for me, and I do care for him..." she muttered.

"So, Blair's counting that as a yes! Maka should tell soul how she feels!" Blair said excitedly.

"What difference does it make?" Maka asked, feeling slightly downcast. "It's not like he feels the same..."

Blair grinned. "Oh, but he does." And she ran off before Maka could ask what she meant.

W_ell, I guess it's not important now, _she thought, grabbing a slice of pizza.


End file.
